camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Minolta
Minolta (ミノルタ, minoruta) was a Japanese company that, under one name or another, manufactured cameras from 1929 to 2003. It produced cameras for many film formats, from 16mm film to medium format. In the 1950s Chiyoda, as it was then called, ventured beyond production of cameras and binoculars into business services, especially photocopiers. Most branches of the company were related to optics: the copier branch, the exposure meter branch, etc. Minolta was succeeded by Konica Minolta after the merger with Konica in 2003. abbreviated illustrated contents table : History http://static.flickr.com/52/131984802_963f6af8b8.jpg Chiyoda Kogaku, the company name from 1937 to 1962 Prewar period The company was founded in Osaka in 1928 by Kazuo Tashima, under the name Nichidoku Shashinki Shōten (日独写真機商店, meaning Japan-German Camera Store). The address of the company in 1933 and 1934 was Ōsaka-shi Higashi-ku Kita-kyūtarō-machi 3-chōme 15-banchi Mishina Building (大阪市東区北久太郎町三丁目十五番地三品ビルヂング内). Sources: trademark publication no.S08-004434, for the name "MINOLTA" (ミノルタ), available in the IPDL trademark database, and patent for the Crown E shutter, reproduced in Tanimura, pp.5–7 of no.131, and on p.19 of no.12. Tashima got support from the German camera technicians Billy Neumann and Willy Heilemann, and the first cameras used lenses and shutters imported from Germany. The first camera produced by the company was the Nifcarette released in 1929. In 1931 the company was transformed into a stock corporation named Molta Gōshi-gaisha (モルタ合資会社), where Molta is an abbreviation of the German "Mechanismus Optik und Linsen von Tashima" ("Mechanism, Optics and Lenses by Tashima"). Francesch, p.19, says that he found this in original documents. The name Minolta was applied for and registered in 1933, and it was first used for a camera plainly called Minolta, a copy of the Plaubel Makina I. Trademark publication (商標広告) no.S08-004434, for the name "MINOLTA" (ミノルタ), available in the IPDL trademark database, and trademark registration no.0246579 available in the English-language IPDL trademark database. Many sources say that the name was crafted from "Mechanismus, Instrumente, Optik und Linsen von Tashima" ("Mechanism, Instruments, Optics and Lenses by Tashima") but it is more likely a backronym, inspired by (i) minoru ta (稔る田), "ripening rice-fields" (a strong image of health and fruitfulness in Japan, and in Japanese pronounced identically to "Minolta"), and (ii) "Molta" itself. For example this Japanese page wonders if minoru ta was adapter from moru ta written 盛る田. The company name and brand name would differ until 1962. In 1934 the Minolta Vest had an innovative system of collapsible boxes replacing the bellows. The Semi Minolta was announced at the very end of 1934 and sold from 1935. It was the second or third 4.5×6cm camera made in Japan. The Semi Prince came first and the Semi Proud and Semi Minolta closely followed. In 1936, the company created the subsidiary Nippon Kōgaku Kikai Kenkyūjo (日本光学機械研究所, meaning Japanese Opto-mechanical Research Institute) in the city of Amagasaki (尼崎市), in the Hyōgo prefecture, to manufacture the bakelite cameras such as the Minolta Vest, Minolta Six and Baby Minolta. Sakai, p.7 of no.12, Francesch, p.23. This subsidiary was soon merged into the main company, and became the Amagasaki plant. Sakai, p.7 of no.12, Francesch, p.23. The company also built a new plant in the city of Sakai (堺市), in the Osaka prefecture. Sakai, p.7 of no.12, Francesch, p.25. In September 1937, the company became Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō K.K. (千代田光学精工 , meaning Chiyoda Optics and Precision Industry Co., Ltd.), sometimes abbreviated Chiyoko (千代光). Date: Sakai, p.7 of no.12, Francesch, p.25. The same year, it introduced a couple of expensive advanced cameras. The Auto Semi Minolta was the first serial produced Japanese camera with a combined range- and viewfinder, the Auto Press Minolta was an evolution of the Makina copy and the Minolta Flex was the second Japanese 6×6 TLR. The first Japanese 6×6 TLR was the Prince Flex. Chiyoda began manufacturing its own Rokkor lenses in 1940, but they were only for military use. It also produced some military ordnance, including hand-held cameras for aerial reconnaissance. It stopped any civilian camera production around 1943 because of the war. The address given by the , listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943, is Amagasaki-shi Nanba (尼ヶ崎市難波). It probably corresponds to one of the plants. Early postwar period http://static.flickr.com/99/285057418_1312a226c5_t.jpg Semi Minolta IIIB The company resumed camera production shortly after the war with the Semi Minolta III. This camera was equipped with a Rokkor 75/3.5 that was the first Japanese coated lens commercially available, and also the first lens made by the company for civilian use. According to this page of the Konica Minolta official website. In 1950, Chiyoda released the Konan-16 Automat, a subminiature camera that used its own 16mm film format. Throughout the 1950s, the range consisted of TLR cameras, 4.5×6 folders, 35mm viewfinder and rangefinder cameras and 16mm subminiature cameras. http://static.flickr.com/45/152086592_b51e58409c_t.jpg The SR-1 succeeded the SR-2 Introduction of the SLR In 1958 Chiyoda produced its first planetarium projection apparatus Corporate profile of Konica Minolta Planetarium Co., Ltd. The first planetarium apparatus made in Japan was made by Gotō Kōgaku: see the history page of Goto Inc. and in the same year it introduced the SR-2, its first 35mm SLR camera and one of the first to combine several features of the modern SLR like pentaprism viewfinder, instant-return mirror, bayonet mount lenses, lever advance and auto-resetting frame counter. In 1959 Chiyoda started to produce photocomposing machines, copiers, and special projectors. Some of these products are still (2007) produced by its successor Konica Minolta. In 1962 the company name became Minolta Camera K.K. (ミノルタカメラ , meaning Minolta Camera Co.), unified with the brand name. In 1964 Minolta began the production of versatile and sensitive light meters. The Minolta SR-T series of SLR cameras introduced in 1966 was a big success and the Minolta SR-T 101 was the world's best selling camera of its type in its time. Cooperation with Leitz http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1102/866617497_24c3f081db_t.jpg XD7 with two auto- exposure modes Minolta signed a cooperation agreement with Leitz in June 1972, entering a new phase of cooperation with German experts. Date: Francesch, p.179. The first products resulting from this appeared in 1974: the Minolta XE SLR and the Leica CL rangefinder camera (sold in Japan as the Leitz Minolta CL). The XE was the basis for the 1977 Leica R3. The final result of the association with Leitz was the Minolta XD-11 (the same as XD-7, and the basis of the Leica R4). It was the first 35mm SLR camera combining both aperture priority and shutter priority automatic exposure modes. Many Rokkor lenses of the new MD series, usable in both automatic modes, were produced for this exciting camera. In 1981, Minolta launched the CLE, a rangefinder camera with M-mount, the first one to have (aperture-priority) automatic exposure. The metering system was of the "TTL OTF" type (through the lens, reflected off the film), first introduced by Olympus in 1975 on the OM-2 SLR camera. The CLE was also the first Minolta camera to have TTL flash automation, together with the X-700 SLR introduced the same year. After the heady days of the XD/XE series, the X-700 marked a definite return to the amateur-level market. While the new camera had TTL flash, it was equipped with only a 1/60s maximum flash synch and an ordinary cloth horizontal-travel shutter, and the interior mechanisms utilized more cost-saving plastics. With a large investment in a new autofocus SLR design, Minolta decided to withdraw from building professional-level manual-focus SLR cameras. In 1982 the company's founder Kazuo Tashima stepped down as president of the company, and his son Hideo Tashima became his successor. Kazuo Tashima stayed in the company as chairman of the board until his death in the age of 85 in the year 1985. Another era that ended. Automation http://static.flickr.com/118/284258295_83978fbfc2_t.jpg A bayonet The Minolta 7000 AF SLR camera was introduced in 1985. It was the world's first "in-body" autofocus SLR. Before this time manufacturers had dabbled with lenses that focused themselves but that fitted their existing, manual-focus SLR cameras. Unlike other manufacturers, Minolta invested much of its resources in the new autofocus cameras, at the expense of its manual focus SLRs, which were repositioned as amateur level cameras. It was the first manufacturer to put the mechanism and electronics for the autofocus system into its SLR camera bodies and so the modern SLR was born. Konica had been the first to put autofocus into a 35mm camera, but it was a fixed lens "compact" camera; and Polaroid had been the first to put autofocus into an SLR camera, but it neither was 35mm nor was an interchangeable lens design. The rest of the camera had an advanced design, with liquid crystal screen display, built-in film winder, and a body built largely of plastics. For five years beginning in 1985, Minolta was the biggest seller of SLR cameras in the world , because of the 7000 and the later Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum system. However Minolta did not hang on to its technological lead for long as Canon and Nikon both introduced new autofocus designs of their own, with a wide array of new lenses and professional bodies. Minolta in turn tended to concentrate on the affordable end of the SLR market, and sought revolutionary rather than evolutionary changes. Among camera aficionados, Minolta was known both for its very high performance-to-price ratio and its constantly changing array of new models. http://static.flickr.com/18/22827038_25e2d619d6_t.jpg 600si classic After popularizing the plastic-bodied, push-button-controlled SLR with the 7000, and a relatively unsuccessful line of complex 35mm SLRs with a electronic 'expansion card' feature, the company moved towards a more traditional user interface in the mid-90s with the 600si Classic. This interface was carried forward into its popular pro-level Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum 9 and later, the Maxxum 7. Unfortunately for Minolta, its autofocus design was found to infringe on the patents of Honeywell, a U.S. corporation. After protracted litigation, Minolta in 1991 was ordered to pay Honeywell damages, penalties, trial costs and other expenses in a final amount of 127.6 million dollars. Like other camera manufacturers, Minolta faced difficulties in building low-priced, consumer level cameras, though its emphasis on this sector of the market may have affected the company more than some other brands. The company was one of the first to offshore production of its cameras from Japan to Malaysia, China, and other countries offering less expensive labor costs. Minolta occasionally redesigned parts in existing models with less expensive materials, or introduced new, less expensive designs, all in an effort to cut costs. The company began offering consumer-level digital cameras in the late 1990s. With the DiMage X, Minolta solved the problem of the protruding optical zoom lens on pocket digicams. Its folded lens design allows an optical zoom lens to be totally contained within the body of the camera. This makes the cameras that use this design truly pocketable, faster to turn on and better protected from knocks and damage. Minolta has been criticized for its slowness to bring out a digital SLR camera compatible with the Dynax/Alpha-mount lenses. In late November 2004, the new Konica Minolta company finally released the much anticipated Konica Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum 7D Digital SLR and the innovation continued. What sets the 7D DSLR apart from the competition is the built-in image stabilization which works with any electronic autofocus lens attached to the camera body. Konica Minolta: too little, too late... In October 2003 Minolta merged with Konica to form Konica Minolta. All new cameras after that time were badged as Konica Minolta, although, with reference to camera designs, Minolta remained the dominant partner. As of spring 2006, Konica Minolta has withdrawn from the camera business entirely. The digital camera manufacturing assets have been acquired by Sony, but film camera production is ceasing, and the film and mini-lab divisions are set to close within a year. Konica Minolta now is solely a business servicer with no photo division. Notes Digital DSLR * RD-175 using standard Minolta A-mount autofocus lenses * RD-3000 using the Minolta V-mount lenses of the Vectis APS SLR newer cameras, see Konica Minolta (Dynax/Maxxum 5D and Dynax/Maxxum 7D) Fixed Lens Minolta and Konica Minolta use the DiMage nameplate on all the fixed lens digital cameras. All have an auto-focus zoom lens. (Please create page information to fill red links.) http://static.flickr.com/30/44563124_d4d0bf41f1_t.jpg * Minolta DiMage V - separate lens/sensor from body/electronics * Minolta DiMage 2300-Series: ** Minolta DiMage 2300 ** Minolta DiMage 2330 Zoom * Minolta DiMage 5/7/A-Series: TTL EVF ~7x ZLR PASM RAW/JPG/TIF ** Minolta DiMage 5 - 3mp ** Minolta DiMage 7 - 5mp ** Minolta DiMage 7ug - 5mp ** Minolta DiMage 7i - 5mp ** Minolta DiMage 7Hi - 5mp ** Minolta DiMage A1 - 5mp, world's first sensor-based anti-shake camera ** Minolta DiMage A2 - 8mp ** Minolta DiMage A200 - 8mp * Minolta DiMage E-Series: ** Minolta DiMage E203 ** Minolta DiMage E223 ** Minolta DiMage E323 * Minolta DiMage F-Series: ** Minolta DiMage F100 ** Minolta DiMage F200 ** Minolta DiMage F300 * Minolta DiMage G-Series: ** Minolta DiMage G400 ** Minolta DiMage G500 ** Minolta DiMage G600 * Minolta DiMage S-Series: ** Minolta DiMage S304 ** Minolta DiMage S404 * Minolta DiMage X-Series: ** Minolta DiMage X ** Minolta DiMage X1 ** Minolta DiMage X20 ** Minolta DiMage X21 ** Minolta DiMage X31 ** Minolta DiMage X50 ** Minolta DiMage X60 ** Minolta DiMage Xg ** Minolta DiMage Xi ** Minolta DiMage Xt ** Minolta DiMage Xt Biz * Minolta DiMage Z-Series: TTL EVF ZLR PASM JPG ** Minolta DiMage Z1 - 10x zoom, 3.2mp ** Minolta DiMage Z2 - 10x zoom, 4mp, GT APO Lens ** Minolta DiMage Z3 - 12x zoom, 4mp, GT APO Lens, Anti-Shake ** Minolta DiMage Z5 - 12x zoom, 5mp, GT APO Lens, Anti-Shake ** Minolta DiMage Z6 - 12x zoom, 6mp, GT APO Lens, Anti-Shake ** Minolta DiMage Z10 - 8x zoom, 3.2mp, no accessory flash ** Minolta DiMage Z20 - 8x zoom, 5mp, no accessory flash newer cameras, see also Konica Minolta 35mm film Autofocus SLR http://static.flickr.com/19/22827037_1c2a05c38e_t.jpg The Minolta Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum (Alpha in Japan and China, Maxxum in the Americas, Dynax in Europe, Africa and Asia) is a line of 35mm film SLR cameras built from 1985 to 2000 - some "new old stock" may still be available. The lenses and flash accessories for these are not compatible with the previous Minolta SR, SR T, and X-series of manual focus 35mm film SLR cameras, lenses and flashes. Many of these models are alternatively labeled Alpha, Dynax or Maxxum and only a few model numbers are location-specific where an equivalent model number in another area of distribution uses another model number: : If anyone knows of additional models and or knows which of these are equivalent across the Alpha/Dynax/Maxxum divide, please pitch in! Note that early models were also named "AF". Manual focus SLR http://static.flickr.com/34/71788872_328925c967_t.jpg : 1) 3rd area: Minolta used this expression to indicate all other export markets than north America and Europe. 2) Taken from Minolta Fifty Years Chronicle (Minolta, November 1978) and "70 Jahre Minolta Kameratechnik" (Scheibel, 1999, ISBN 3-89506-191-3). 3) The Minolta ER was a fixed lens SLR and thus not part of the Minolta SR system. Rangefinder, interchangeable lens * Minolta 35 * Minolta 35 II and IIB * Minolta Super A * Minolta Sky * Leitz Minolta CL * Minolta CLE Rangefinder, fixed lens http://static.flickr.com/53/128897668_bef0e6b667_t.jpg * Minolta A * Minolta A-2 * Minolta A-2 LT * Minolta A3 * Minolta A5 * Minolta AL * Minolta AL2 * Minolta ALS * Minolta ALE * Minolta AL-F * Minolta 24 Rapid (16 24x24mm exposures on 35mm film) * Minolta Electro Shot * Minolta Hi-Matic * Minolta Hi-Matic 11 * Minolta Hi-Matic 7 * Minolta Hi-Matic 7s * Minolta Hi-Matic 7sII / Revue 400SE * Minolta Hi-Matic 9 * Minolta Hi-Matic CS * Minolta Hi-Matic E * Minolta Hi-Matic ES * Minolta Hi-Matic F * Minolta Hi-Matic FP * Minolta HiMatic / Ansco Autoset * Minolta Minoltina AL-S * Minolta Minoltina-S * Minolta Uniomat / Ansco Anscoset * Minolta Uniomat II * Minolta Uniomat III / Ansco Anscoset III * Minolta V2 * Minolta V3 Viewfinder * Minolta Autowide * Minolta f12 * Minolta F35 Big Finder * Minolta Freedom I * Minolta FS-E II * Minolta Hi-Matic 5 * Minolta Hi-Matic C * Minolta Hi-Matic CSII * Minolta Hi-Matic G * Minolta Hi-Matic G2 * Minolta Hi-Matic GF * Minolta Hi-Matic S * Minolta Hi-Matic S2 * Minolta Hi-Matic SD * Minolta Hi-Matic SD2 * Minolta Memo * Minolta Minoltina-P * Minolta Repo (half-frame) * Minolta Repo-S (half-frame) Compact http://farm1.static.flickr.com/188/384089391_72aa51d05e_t.jpg * Hi-Matic AF * Hi-Matic AF-2 * AF-DL / Freedom DL * Weathermatic 35 DL * Zoom 60 * Riva Zoom 75 w / Freedom Zoom 75w * Riva Zoom 90 EX / Freedom Zoom 90 EX * Riva Zoom 105i / Freedom Zoom 105i * Riva Zoom 110 / Freedom Zoom 110 * Riva Zoom 115 EX / Freedom Zoom 115 EX * Riva Zoom 130 / Freedom Zoom 130 * Riva Zoom 140 EX / Freedom Zoom 140 EX * Riva Zoom 150 / Freedom Zoom 150 newer Minolta zoom cameras, see Konica Minolta 126 film * Minolta Autopak 400-X * Minolta Autopak 500 / Ilford Monarch / Revuematic 500 * Minolta Autopak 550 * Minolta Autopak 600-X * Minolta Autopak 700 * Minolta Autopak 800 * Revere 3M Automatic 1034 Rapid film * Minolta 24 Rapid Smaller film formats 16mm film SLR * Minolta Auto-Zoom-X 16mm film subminiature http://static.flickr.com/108/271896428_c93b2494f1_t.jpg * Konan-16 Automat * Stereo Konan-16 * Minolta-16 * Minolta 16 Automat * Minolta 16 Cds * Minolta-16 EE * Minolta-16 EE2 * Minolta-16 II * Minolta-16 MG * Minolta-16 MG-S * Minolta-16 P * Minolta-16 Ps * Minolta 16 QT * Minolta Sonocon 16 MB-ZA 110 film SLR * Minolta 110 Zoom SLR * Minolta 110 Zoom SLR Mark II 110 film pocket/compact http://static.flickr.com/79/271915282_a1c7c1e036_t.jpg * Pocket Autopak 200 * Pocket Autopak 230 * Pocket Autopak 250 * Pocket Autopak 270 * Pocket Autopak 430E * Pocket Autopak 430EX * Pocket Autopak 440EX * Pocket Autopak 450E * Pocket Autopak 450EX * Pocket Autopak 460T * Pocket Autopak 460TX * Pocket Autopak 50 * Pocket Autopak 70 * Pocket Pak 40 * Pocket Pak 440-E * Pocket Pak 60 * Weathermatic-A underwater camera Disc film * Minolta ac 101 Courrèges * Minolta ac 301 Courrèges * Minolta Disc-5 * Minolta Disc-7 * Minolta Disc-S * Minolta Disc-K APS film SLR * Vectis S-100 * Vectis S-1 APS film compact http://static.flickr.com/119/271906455_647ee64e60_t.jpg * Vectis 20 * Vectis 25 * Vectis 30 * Vectis 40 * Vectis GX-2 * Vectis GX-3 * Vectis GX-4 waterproof camera * Vectis 260 * Vectis 300 * Vectis 300L * Vectis Weathermatic Zoom underwater camera * Vectis 2000 * Vectis 3000 120 film 4.5×6 folding http://farm1.static.flickr.com/110/290897915_04a1d609a5_t_d.jpg * Semi Minolta * Semi Minolta II * Auto Semi Minolta * Semi Minolta III A/B/C * Semi Minolta P 6×6 collapsible * Minolta Six 6×6 TLR http://farm1.static.flickr.com/195/510859262_59901040df_t.jpg * Minolta Autocord * Minolta Autocord CDS I * Minolta Autocord CDS II * Minolta Autocord CDS III * Minolta Autocord I * Minolta Autocord II * Minolta Autocord III * Minolta Autocord L * Minolta Autocord MXS * Minolta Autocord MXV * Minolta Autocord RA * Minolta Autocord RB * Minolta Autocord RG * Minolta Autocord RI * Minolta Miniflex * Minoltacord * Minoltaflex (I), Minoltaflex Automat, Minoltaflex (II), Minoltaflex IIB, Minoltaflex III 6×6 SLR * Minolta SR66 (1968, prototype) 127 film 4×6.5 folding * Nifcarette 4×6.5 collapsible http://farm1.static.flickr.com/136/337417840_8c896dca5c_t.jpg * Minolta Vest or Best * Baby Minolta 4×4 TLR * Minolta Miniflex Plate film 6.5×9 folding bed * Nifca Klapp * Nifca Sport * Arcadia * Sirius * Happy 6.5×9 strut folding * Nifca-Dox * Minolta * Auto Minolta * Auto Press Minolta Instant film http://static.flickr.com/38/97139926_cb28c3c39b_t.jpg * Minolta Instant Pro Shutters * Crown * KTI-Tiyoko Notable patents * Patent no.S8-3457 for a metal focal-plane shutter, filed in November 1932 and granted in 1933, drawn by Ehira Shinjirō (founder of Ehira) Nakagawa, p.120. Bibliography * * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minoruta ryakushi" (ミノルタ略史, "Minolta short history"). Pp.6–8. * * * Nakagawa Chū (中川忠). "Metaru fōkaru purēn shattā no hensen (dai-ikkai)" (メタルフォーカルプレーンシャッターの変遷第１回, Evolution of the metal focal-plane shutter 1). Pp.118–22. * * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata gaibun." (セミミノルタⅠ型外聞, "Things heard about the Semi Minolta I") In no.131 (May 1988). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Supuringu kamera " (スプリングカメラ<セミミノルタ>, "'Semi Minolta' self-erecting camera"). Pp.19–24. * Trademark publication (商標広告) no.S08-004434, for the name "MINOLTA" (ミノルタ). Trademark applied for on 18 January 1933 (no.S08-000723), published on 1 June 1933 and registered on 20 September 1933 (no.0246579). Available in the IPDL trademark database. Links Lists, overviews, product details collections In English: * The Rokkor Files - A very well presented site about Minolta manual focus cameras and lenses * Minman - site dedicated to all film, still, non-af Minolta cameras * Minolta Maxxum/Dynax overview page * Dennis Lohmann's site with several product overviews * The Minolta Users' Group, offering several overviews * Minolta cameras using 110 film in the Subclub website * Minolta at pbase * Minolta page at Collection G. Even's site * Konica Minolta (.com) Digital Products web site * Konica Minolta (.com) Discontinued Products web site * Finnish Kamerawiki pages of Minolta, sorry, only in Finnish, but some good pictures. You can ask permission to use pictures from Walde55 http://www.kameralaukku.com/kamerawiki/index.php/Minolta In German: * German Minolta 35mm product overview In Japanese: * Minoltan website, with a history page showing all the Minolta logos * Syoji Nishida's site * List of cameras at the Konica Minolta official Japanese site * Minolta collection in the go-tatsu website In French : * Cameras and User manuals at www.collection-appareils.fr Newsgroups, Blogs, Discussions * The unofficial Minolta User Forums! - English, German, French, Italian and Spanish * unofficial German forum for users of Minolta cameras, lenses and photo scanners * Dennis Lohmann's Rokkor Blog (German) * English user group User manuals * Minolta manuals * Instruction manuals (pdf or html) for Minolta cameras, flash units and light meters at www.orphancameras.com Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers Category: meter makers *